P22 capsid bacteriophage and herpes virus capsid particules have icosahedral symmetry, of which the Baylor group has taken advantage to reveal the low-resolution structure by electron microscopy. We have conducted preliminary solution scattering studies on these virus particles, aimed at acquisition of scattering amplitude which is difficult to get at high resolution from electron microscopy because of the contribution of inelastic scattering. We intend to refine the EM low-resolution structure with the amplitude information obtained from solution scattering. An experimental proposal has been submitted to expand these studies.